SAO: Untold Tales
by GUNdaiRANGER
Summary: This is a tale of characters outside of the main story of SAO, a viewpoint from the other players trapped and struggling to stay alive. Follow the tale of Ryuji (OC) and his sister Beppu (OC as well) as they try to survive the world of Sword Art Online.
1. Chapter 1: The Tale Begins

**Disclaimer: This Fan Fic is one of Original Characters I went with and also Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 Pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. Please support this Fan Fic because it is my very first one and I'm hoping to get the hang of this way of writing since most of my Fan Fics have been in script format and this site does not allow that so please enjoy, and also expect some references from the 23rd Super Sentai GoGo V and also owned by Toei Co. Ltd. Toei Agency, Bandai, and TV Asahi. I own nothing of SAO and it's works or the Sentai references later on.**

**SAO: The Untold Tales**

**(The main character and a young girl is running through the Town of Beginnings, scared of the announcement that they had just heard, wondering madly of what was to become of their lives as they are trapped within the world of Sword Art Online)**

**Chapter 1: The Tale Begins**

Main Character is out of breath as well as the young girl; both trying to catch their breath with a huff huff huff Then the main character asks "What the hell? What the hell is going on?"

[Flashback]

While walking around the town of beginnings, he was walking around the looking at the equipment and items the markets had as in a typical MMO would have when suddenly he hears the town bell gonging, he quickly turns his head in the direction the bell was gonging and it was gonging in the direction of the town circle and he begins to ask himself "What? The bell's ringing? At this time?" I'd better take a look at the time to see what's going on here. He thought to himself as he opens up his menu at the flick of his finger to see the time and notices that the bell is ringing at 20 min. past the hour and then a look of suspicion swept across his face as he says "I know that this is just a game and all, but still what kind of bell rings 20 past the hour….something isn't right here…." Then suddenly a blue light envelops his body and is instantaneous transported to the town circle and with a surprised reaction he yells "What the hell?!" Then he begins thinking "A forced transport? Does this have to do with the bell?" Then much to his surprise, more players begin arriving due to the forced transport one after the other, all with the same confused look and startled clamoring and scared commotion "What the heck man?! I try to log out but there's no log out option!" The Main Character looks quickly opens up his menu to confirm this rumor he heard and then a look of fear appeared on his face and it was true, there was no log out option he then says to himself "What?! What's going on here?!

He then begins thinking to himself "How could I have not seen this before? Why didn't I see this?!" The more he thought about it, the more his fear was taking hold of him, he then starts frantically looking around, seeing more and more players still arriving to the town circle the main character then begins thinking to himself "Then it must be the same for the other players in SAO, all of us are trapped here, it must be a system glitch, it has to be." As he tries to reassure himself he hears one of the SAO players saying "Hey look, there's something in the sky!" The main char looks up and sees a warning message in the sky and says to himself "Must be a system announcement." Then the sky begins to turn red with the warning message and now system announcement spreading across the sky "This can't be good…." He thinks to himself as what appears to be blood or some form of red slime or liquid begins dripping and flowing from the cracks of the red sky and begins to take form, lightning cackling as the liquid slime begins to take solid shape and appearance of that of a giant hooded floating figure "This… really can't be good…." He says in his mind quietly, and then he hears a voice calling to him, a female voice calling for "Ryuji-nii san," he then turns to see a girl running towards him, he let out a sigh of relief as she approaches him "Beppu-san? You were transported here too?" He asks, then his sister and she replies "Yeah, but I think everyone who got Sword Art Online is here…." Ryuji then replies with "That would explain why there's a lot of players here…"

Then Beppu notices the hooded figure hovering above them and she gets a frightened look on her face and asks "Onii-san, what's that?" "I've no idea….I want to believe it's some kind of event, but there's something sinister at work here….you tried to log out didn't you?" he asks and she replies "Yeah, I have homework to do but I can't log out." Ryuji then states "No one can…." With a worried expression and a worried sound in her voice she then says "But….then…." Ryuji then raises his hand to her to silence her and says "The hood is about to speak now….prepare for the worst Beppu…."

Beppu then takes hold of her brother's hand and the other hand on her chest with a scared look on her face as the hooded figure begins to speak "Attention Players, I welcome you to my world" "Some welcoming…." Ryuji thinks to himself as the figure continues to speak, "My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of today, I am in control of this world." The hooded figure states as a look of shock sweeps over Ryuji's face, Beppu notices the look on her brother's face and clenches her hand on her chest tighter "Ryuji…." She says quietly as Ryuji is thinking "What the hell?! Kayaba? The guy who made this game?! He then looks around and he sees the players talking amongst themselves in doubt of what they just heard. "I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus, the "log out" button. Let me assure you this is not a defect of the game, I repeat this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be." He states as Ryuji realizes and says in his mind "Damn! That means we're trapped here!"

Beppu then cries out "Onii-san!" Then Ryuji looks at his younger sister with a sad look in her eyes and face, he then tries to reassure her as he says "Don't worry Beppu, we'll get out of here, I promise." The figure continued to speak "You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the nerve gear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so then the nerve gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life." As he states this, Ryuji looks around again and he sees and hears the players speaking again in fear of what they heard just now and is thinking "No way! This can't be!" Then Beppu calls her brother again to get his attention "Ryuji! I'm scared…." Ryuji sees his younger sister shedding tears and quickly grabs and hugs her in an attempt to calm her and says "Damn it Beppu-chan, I told you we're getting out of here, just leave everything to your Onii-san, you trust me don't you?" Then Ryuji pulls away and looks at his scared younger sister then she hesitantly nods her head in agreement, he then says "Good girl, that's my sister." Then two of the players attempts to leave and is met with an invisible force field and yells "Hey, I can't get out!" Hearing this, Ryuji is thinking "This is bad; we're being holed up here like sheep in a pen…." Then Kayaba begins speaking again "Despite my warning, the friends and family members have attempted removing the nerve gear, an unfortunate decision to say the least, as a result, the game now has 213 less players than when it began. They've been deleted in both Aincrad and the real world." Ryuji then begins repeating in his head "What?! 213 vented already?! This is a nightmare!" Then small screens start appearing around Kayaba, screens appearing to be some form of news media and once again speaks "As you can see, international media outlets have around the clock coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point, it's safe to assume of the likelihood of the nerve gear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings a little comfort as you try to clear the game.

"This is far worse than a nightmare…." Ryuji says quietly to himself as Kayaba continues to speak. "It is important to remember the following: There is no longer anyway to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system, forever." Kayaba explains and then Ryuji thinks in his mind "That's the least of Beppu-chan's and my problems you jerk!" "And the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain." Kayaba states then a look of fear sweeps across Ryuji's face with the thought "No….we die here….we die in reality…." He stays frozen in place, not noticing his younger sister Beppu digging her head into her brother's arm full on crying but he doesn't hear her. "There's only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now you're gathered on floor 1, the lowest level on Aincrad, if you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance on the next floor, defeat the boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game." Kayaba explains as the people then start chatting amongst themselves, Ryuji then regains his senses and asks in his mind "He makes it sound easy but seriously? How can anyone clear this game without dying once? It's as if he's asking us to tread on a tightrope with out a safety net."

"Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage in every player. Please, have a look." Kayaba states as Ryuji and Beppu both open up their menus and go to their item storage and sees the item listed as "mirror" and with a look of suspicion and curiosity Ryuji asks to himself "What the-? What's this item doing here?" Then Ryuji and Beppu both then select the mirror and a mirror appears in front of them, they both look into the mirror.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…." Ryuji says as a blinding light then suddenly flashes from the mirror and enshrouds both Ryuji and Beppu for a moment, after the light stops slowly Ryuji then opens his eyes and looks into his mirror and a look of shock is swept across his face as his true appearance is revealed in the mirror, a short, young teen with slicked back hair and eyes of a dark blue is left completely speechless, the words caught up in his mouth as he tries to make sense of it all as the people start clamoring about what just happened out of shock, fear, and utter disbelief, then he feels a tug at his arm he turns around and sees himself again only more feminine with longer brown hair with dark eyes, with a look of fear in them. "Beppu….your avatar…." He says as he tries to speak, slowly pointing at her with his entire arm shaking then Beppu asks "Ryuji-nii san….why are we seeing what we actually look like in the real world? I don't understand….I….I….I don't understand at all…." Ryuji then realizes why this had happened and tries to explain "I think this happened when the nerve gear asked us to pat ourselves all around and that's why we're seeing what we look like in reality…." Beppu, now quivering in fear, asks "Why? Who would do such a thing?" Ryuji then looks up at Kayaba with great anger "Looks like he's about to say something as well, the bastard." He says angrily as Kayaba continues speaking "Right now you're probably wondering "Why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and nerve gear, do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one, the reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design…." "He certainly has a funny way of showing it; he could've done that without people actually dying here!" Ryuji says to himself in thought "As you can see, I have achieved my goal…." Kayaba states, as he says this, a black aura begins to slowly form around Kayaba and his figure begins to lose structure and he once again continues speaking "This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck." Then Kayaba begins to fade away, the figure losing structure faster than before and what appears to be crashing into itself, and then slowly goes back into the cracks it came from, then the virtual skies returned to normal, leaving the players completely confused, silent and scared of what had just happened.

"This is bad….Beppu-chan…" Ryuji says quietly, he then turns to his sister and sees that she is completely frozen with the look of despair on her face, he then tries to shake her out of it,

"Beppu-chan, snap out of it….come on Beppu, we can't stand here for long we need to go." He says to her quietly as he shakes her but no matter what he said, she remains frozen in place, he then gives her a small slap and she regains mobility "Ryuji-nii san?" she asks dazed as her older brother says "Beppu-san, we have to go now, this place is going to be a place of panic and we don't want to be here when—" As he was about to finish his sentence, he hears a short scream from the crowd. "Too late…." He says as his sister replies with "Ryuji-nii san?" Then Ryuji notices that people were coming to their senses with almost similar reactions "Run…." He says quietly to his sister and then grabs sister by the hand and the two start running as people start screaming and yelling in anger and panic "Ryuji-nii san, where are we going?!" She asks and her brother replies "I've seen a few places where we can go in this town for silence; we have to go to one of these places, and think this through."

[Flashback ends]

As Ryuji and Beppu reach one of the locations Ryuji had mentioned, they then sit down on a bench catching their breaths "Ryuji-nii san, I'm scared…." She says and Ryuji replies "So am I…." She then has a puzzled look on her face and says in an inquisitive reaction "Ryuji-nii san?" "This is supposed to be a game, but we're literally playing for our lives here, and also…." He says, his voice starting to crack a bit. "Nii-san?" Beppu asks, wondering if her brother is okay. "Say what if we do clear the game, then what would happen to the others that are still stuck here? Would they also be released? Or will they continue trying to fight for their survival and dying every single day?" Beppu then calls her brother's name in a worried tone "Ryuji-nii san…." "Also…." He says as his voice begins to start cracking even more. "What is it?" She asks then Ryuji looks up at his sister, Beppu's eyes begins to water up as she sees her older brother shedding tears "What if I lose you here or you lost me? I don't think I could go on if I lost my only younger sister to this game and what if I get vented? If I get vented, then who would watch over you and protect you from the rest of the game? I just can't imagine a situation where—" As he was about to finish his sentence, Beppu slaps him and look of dumbfoundedness sweeps across his face and he slowly turns to his sister and sees an angered look on her face that is also shedding tears "Beppu-chan?" He asks as she begins to speak in an angered tone "Don't talk like that. I need you to be strong Ryuji-nii san, because you're my nii-san and I look up to you….and if you start crying….then I….I….I…." Her angered tone begins to turn into one of sadness as she says what she said then Ryuji hugs his younger sister and holds her tightly as he could without alerting the crime prevention alert, she also hugs him back.

"I'm sorry Beppu-chan….I must be a sorry excuse for a nii-san if I start going into despair already…." He says then Beppu smiles lightly as she hugs her brother and says "No you're not Ryuji-nii san….you're just letting your fears get the better of you…." "I'm sorry…..you're right. I need to be strong, to beat this game, to get the others out if possible, and to protect you, my only sister." He says as a small smile appears on his face, then Beppu replies "That's right….and I'll do my best to help you because you're my nii san, I'll try to protect you too, I'll heal you when you're hurt, and I'll fight along side you as best I can."

"Alright, it's a promise then…." Ryuji says in response then Ryuji releases Beppu from his hug and she does the same and then Beppu sees her older brother hold out his right hand with his pinkie sticking out "I promise that I'll protect you with all my might, for as long as there is still life in my life bar even it's just a single digit of health left." Then Beppu also sticks out her hand with her pinkie sticking out and latches onto her brother's pinkie and says "I promise to do the same and to heal you back to full health even if my health is down to the same as yours, and to fight along side you as best I can."

"You ready?" He asks with a sly, silly look on his face with Beppu replying "Might as well since this might be our last time saying it…." "If we make it long enough to start a guild or clan or whatever goes on here, then we'll say it as long as possible." Ryuji replies to his sister's comment and she again replies "As if anyone would be crazy enough to be in a guild with that line with us two." "Ready?" He asks again, Beppu gives in and says "Ready." "People's lives are the future of the Earth!" "I can't believe I'm doing this it's so embarrassing" She says in her mind but replies to her brother's words "Burn! Rescuing soul!" "Kyukyu Sentai!" Ryuji exclaims. Beppu says "Go" "Go" Ryuji says, and the two finish it with the two of them saying it in the Roman number of five "V!" Then they shook their pinkies and break off the grip "We need to start going to the nearest village, that'd be a good thing to do to start our fight to get out of this place." Ryuji explains then Beppu says "Oh okay." "From now on, we're to refer to each other to our avatar's names. Got that, "Matsuri?" Her brother says in serious tone and she then replies with "Alright then…."Matoi" "Mobilize!" "Matoi" says and then both of them start sprinting out of the town and into the fields outside of the town and as they sprint, they see another player doing the same and they here him yell as he smites an enemy" "This is it!" "Matoi" Thinks to himself as they run two enemy wolves appear in front of "Matoi" and "Matsuri" as they continue running towards them, the two then draw their swords from their hilts and both strike down their opponents with "Matoi's" slash as the color red and "Matsuri's" slash as the color pink. "Our fight begins now!" "Matoi" says in his mind as they continue running into the vast world of Sword Art Online.

Chapter 1: End

**Hello everyone, GUNdaiRANGER here. Well that was the first chapter of my Fan Fic hopefully there'll be people who liked it. Please, please comment on what went right, wrong anything that'll help as a first time Fan Fiction writer on this site here, I hope to get another chapter out soon so I can continue this story I realized that this chapter is practically a carbon copy of SAO episode one but the only difference is that it doesn't involve Kirito, Klein, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, or Sachi (I'm hoping I can make them a cameo later on in this Fan Fic, but we'll see what happens) Thank you guys for reading this. If you liked this, wait for the next chapter, LIKE A BOSS! And High Fives all around (High fives everywhere) Thank you and I'll see all you dudes and dudettes, later! (Before you ask, yes this was a a line from YouTuber Jack Septiceye, except for the "wait for the next chapter" but seriously Thanks for taking the time to read a first timer's attempt at a Fan Fic, it's been a lot of fun and hard on me fingers. Alright until the next chapter comes out, remember "Keep calm and GO-ON!" Later Peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: This Fan Fic is one of Original Characters I went with and also Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 Pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. Please support this Fan Fic because it is my very first one and I'm hoping to get the hang of this way of writing since most of my Fan Fics have been in script format and this site does not allow that so please enjoy, and also expect some references from the 23rd Super Sentai GoGo V and also owned by Toei Co. Ltd. Toei Agency, Bandai, and TV Asahi. I own nothing of SAO and it's works or the Sentai references later on.**

**Top of the morning to you everyone, my name is the GUNdaiRANGER and welcome back to SAO: The Untold Tales. I've been meaning to get this out earlier but I've been caught up on babysitting duties and I've just been hanging out with friends and all that other good stuff, I've been so busy I forgot about this but I'm back to this now so just sit back and enjoy the reading and also please leave a comment on how this chapter went, remember I'm still just an amateur here and I'd really love the input from you guys and I don't care what you have to say, I just really want to hear what you guys think on what I need to improve on. So I'm just throwing it out there.**

**Chapter 2: The Journey Ahead**

Matoi and Matsuri arrived at the village that Matoi had mentioned earlier, both are panting, trying to catch their breath, inhaling and exhaling as Matoi looks up and sees that the sky begins to grow dark, the sun fading away as the moon rises, with the sound of crickets cricketing in the background he turns to his sister "What a day eh Matsuri?" Matsuri replies angrily and out of breath looking at the ground "Don't go there. We nearly got killed out there, and I am not about to die on the first level of this stupid game!" Matoi backs away a bit with his hands slightly in the air as if fending himself from his angry sister. "Hey jeez, I'm just trying to lighten the mood here, besides we didn't know that the path we took would be wrought with enemies that we weren't familiar with. Let's just be glad we made it through the first day with none of us being vented." "I guess you're right Matoi nii san, it's just that…." Matsuri's voice trails off, as if lost in thought when a concerned look crosses Matoi's face. "Matsuri?" Matoi asks, then his sister replies "It's just that we've only just started this game and already 213 people are gone, maybe more if they weren't as lucky as us for making it to a village like we did…." "Yeah….I know." Matoi says as he looks out towards the fields they had just escaped from.

"But on the bright side, we've gained a lot of EXP which means we'll live just a little bit longer as long as we're careful." Matsuri then looks at her brother; having caught her breath and gives a light smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, I'm supposed to be the medic here so I can't have you dying on me before we get out of here." "Matsuri, make sure you distribute your EXP evenly, although I suggest spending them a little bit more on your healing ability if you're going to be my healer. Hehehe." A grin appears on Matoi's face, then on Matsuri's, then both begin laughing as if nothing bothered them when they heard someone shout "Hey!" They slowly stop laughing and turn their attention to where the shout came from and then they see a player, close to their age coming to their direction, as Matoi gets a closer look, he recognizes the player as the player running and defeating the enemy in front of him from earlier. "Hey I know you, you're the guy that was yelling from earlier." Matoi says as the player stops in front of him and Matsuri. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you earlier." The player replies as Matoi is scratching the back of his head. "Its fine, no need to worry about it I guess." "So I guess us three had the same idea about going to this village first?" The player asks, then Matoi replies "Actually it was mostly my idea, my sister and I are just trying to get out of this place in one piece."

The player has a stern look on his face but both Matoi and Matsuri could tell that he was in the same situation as them and everyone else trapped in SAO. "Yeah we all are I'm guessing…." Then Matoi sticks his hand out forward which catches the player off guard. "What?" The player asks then Matoi replies with "Matoi. My name is Matoi and the girl behind me is Matsuri." Then the player takes Matoi's hand and shakes it in a kind gesture. "Kirito, my name is Kirito." "Riddle me this: Why were you coming to this village?" Matoi asks. "Well I figured this would be a good place to start on getting EXP as well as getting supplies for the journey ahead." Kirito replies. "I see." Matoi replies as Matsuri circles around Kirito, trying to figure him out. "Well Mr. Kirito, you seem like an okay person, so we'll trust you." "Matsuri, what are you talking about?" Matoi asks as a confused look appears on Kirito's face. "He could be one of those player killers I heard about from this one anime I was watching the other day." Matoi sighs in an apologetic fashion. " Sorry Kirito, my sister can be a bit weird at times but she means well." Matoi says and then he turns to his sister" And Matsuri, I'm sure we can trust Kirito since we've been spending the last few minutes just talking about why we're here." "So how much EXP have you and your sister gotten so far?" Kirito asks. "Not enough to get through the game without the chance of either one of us getting vented." Kirito raises an eyebrow when he hears the word 'vented' and asks "Vented? What does that mean exactly?" "That's just my brother's way of saying killed or something like that." Matsuri replies.

"I see, that's an interesting word to use for this situation we're in." Kirito says. "So are you with other people or are you playing solo?" Matoi asks. "Yeah I'm a solo player." Matsuri then gets a wide eyed look on her face in shock of this news. "What?! Really?! You're not with anyone else?" She asks in an excited fashion. "Yeah, so if you're planning on asking me to join in any guilds, sorry. I'll have to turn you down." "That's a shame, but everyone has their way of getting things done I guess." Matoi says as Matsuri pouts a little. "Well we'd better turn in for the night, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Matoi says as he hears wolves howling in the background. "Right, there's an inn nearby so you two should go there." "What about you? What are you going to do, Kirito?" Matoi asks with a concerned look and tone. "I have things to take care of, so hopefully our paths will meet again someday." "You're leaving?" Matsuri asks with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Yeah, I have to figure out how to get through this game as soon as possible." Kirito replies as he looks towards the fields with a determined look on his face. "As soon as possible?" Matoi asked with a hint of concern on his face, then asks "You're a 'beater' aren't you Kirito?" "Beater?" Matsuri asks in confusion. "It means he's beta tested the game before actual release so he knows what to expect or at least have some sort of edge the rest of us don't." Matoi replies as Matsuri looks at Kirito in disbelief. "Yeah that's right, but right now I'm not that much of a beater. I'm just a regular player like everyone else." "Just promise me one thing Kirito." Matoi says to Kirito as he turns around to look at the brother and sister team." What's that Matoi? Kirito asks. "No matter what happens, live. I don't know why, but somehow I get the feeling you're going to be the one to finish this game before anyone else."

Kirito nods his head. "We'll see, but first, I need supplies now don't I?" Kirito says as he walks into the village. "That guy is something else, that's for sure." Matsuri says as she turns to her brother. "He's going to be fine, somehow I can tell, just you wait, he's going to be the first one to clear the dungeon and vent the dungeon's boss." Matsuri has a skeptic look on her face as she replies "You really think so eh?" "Yeah, I know it." Matoi replies with a confident smile on his face."

1 month later

Matoi and Matsuri sitting with other players for a meeting regarding some important news they had heard about a few days ago. "Matoi, do you know what's going on? Why are we here?" Matsuri asks as Matoi looks on at the person talking in center stage. "They found it." Matoi said. "Found what? Matsuri asks, then Matoi replies with "The floor one boss." Matsuri's eyes lights up with excitement. "Really?! Are you sure?!" She asked in excitement. "Yeah they found it, although, a lot of people got vented trying to bring it down. That's my guess anyways, but I'm sure it's not that far from the actual truth." Matoi said in a grim way; then Matsuri looks at the person at center stage with a grim look on her face. "Oh….I see…." "At last, we can get out of this boring town and we can finally get a move on from this place and back home." Matoi says in his mind as the meeting continues, Matsuri is looking around and she sees Kirito sitting in one of the seats below them, then she turns to her brother with an excited look on her face. "Matoi, I see Mr. Kirito down there." Matoi turns to his sister and gives a light smile. "See? Told you he'd be fine. He's looking a lot stronger too." Matoi says in an enthusiastic manner as he sets his chin on the back of his palms. The meeting continues as more and more players chat amongst themselves, arguing here and there, players getting together and forming parties with each other, and out of curiousness, Matsuri asks "Hey, what are they doing?" Matoi looks at his twin sister and replies "They're forming parties, if two or more people form a party, then the chances of survival increases." "Then let's form a party nii-san." Matsuri asks in an excited manner.

Matoi then opens up his menu, selecting the form party option, then, a form party request appears in front of Matsuri. "What's this?" She asks her brother with a confused look on her face, then Matoi looks at her with a smile and replies "It's a party request, hit the accept option to officially become a party." He says as she hits the accept button. "Okay then, what now?" She asks. "Nothing, we're now officially a party, next up is the making of a guild, the 'Kyukyu Sentai Gogo V' guild!" He exclaims with a huge grin on his face as his sister smacks him in the back of the head out of spite of the 'what if' guild name. "No! We are not going to become a Sentai, it's just going to be you and me and if other people want to join our party and eventually want to form a guild then that's fine, but we are not going to be called Kyukyu Sentai Gogo V, got it?!" Matsuri explained in a dominating matter as her brother shrinks down. "Yes ma'am." Matoi says in a weak and frightened manner. "Hey we heard you guys were forming a party and we thought we'd join you guys." A voice said coming from behind them; then the two siblings turn around and see three other male players, each with different colors, one was wearing blue, another wearing green, and the other wearing yellow. "Yeah, we are….who are you guys anyways?" Then the one in blue replies "I'm Akito Tatsumi" The one in green replies "Likewise, I'm Kazama Aoki." The one in yellow replies "Likewise, Fuuraya Yamada."

"I'm Matoi, and the one next to me is my twin sister Matsuri." Matoi explains as he extends his arm to shake their arms, and the three newcomers shook hands with Matoi and Matsuri, even though she's hiding behind her brother's back. "Matsuri is my name, pleasure to meet you." "So what's this I hear about forming a party and the problem with the name? I'm sorry I couldn't hear much." Matsuri then points at her brother out of spite and explains "My brother is wants to try and make a party and call it 'Kyukyu Sentai Gogo V' and there's no way anyone would want to join a party under a silly name!" She explained. "If these guys are normal then, they should just walk away. After all, no one would join such a ridiculous—" Her train of though ceases with shock as she hears Akito say "Sure we'll join, sounds like something we can get into." Matsuri stammers "Wha-wha-what?! Are you sure? Is your brain shrink wrapped? Are you an NPC that's purposely messing with us?" As she talks, she feels a cold chill run up her spine as her brother slowly creeps up on her with a deep grin on his face. "Hey Matsuri, did you hear that? They want to join us, and under the name of 'Kyukyu Sentai Gogo V.'" Then he quickly turns to the three male players and asks "You did want to join under the name of 'Kyukyu Sentai Gogo V, right?" The three nods in agreement, then Matoi returns to his creepy state towards his sister and says "Yes, did you hear that, they DO want to join us under the name of 'Kyukyu Sentai Gogo V' and what did you say about people not wanting to join?" "You have 5 seconds to back away before I smack you in the head again." Matoi backs away slowly still having that creeper smile, he then looks around and sees that Kirito still hasn't formed a party with anyone and a look of concern appears on his face. "Kirito still hasn't formed a party with anyone, the 'Kyukyu Sentai Gogo V' thing will have to wait since it wouldn't be Gogo V if there was six of us…." "YES!" Matsuri exclaimed in her head and begins doing a little dance. As Matoi was about to get up, Kirito notices that people have already formed parties and is slowly freaking out, then he notices a hooded player sitting a little ways from him and he quickly scoots next to the player and the two begin conversation. "Oh, never mind then, we can still go 'Kyukyu Sentai Gogo V'" He says with glee and Matsuri's head hung in sadness of the news and asks "Why Kami, why?" as Akito pats her on the shoulder saying "There, there, it'll be alright."

The newly formed party was caught up in their own silent world they had forgotten about the meeting and the commotion that was going on at the time, then the shout "Meeting adjourned people!" and they snapped back to their virtual reality, and they noticed the people starting to leave and with a confused look on his face, Matoi asks "Did anyone catch what just happened? Or are we in the dark about this whole boss thing?" Fuuraya speaks up and says "I did. The boss is called Illfang the Cobalt King and he's going to be surrounded and protected by his minions the Ruined Cobalt Sentinels, also Illfang has four health bars and wields a tulwar should he reach one health bar but most of the time he's wielding an ax and buckler." "Okay then, how do you suppose we do this then? I mean sure we have other parties but that's not going to go well I'm assuming." Matoi asks as Fuuraya fixes his glasses. "Simple, we take out the minions first then we all surround him on all sides and strike where's vulnerable while dodging his attacks." Matsuri interjects with a concerned look on her face. "Easier said than done Yamada-kun., a lot of people died trying to find this boss and if they did, then they died fighting while trying to get the info to the other players…." Then a gloom silence sweeps over them as the thought of the now dead two thousand players now hangs over their heads. "Then let's not make their sacrifice in vain, let's beat the floor one boss and show the people that this game can be beat!" Matoi says as he stands up with a look of sad and yet confident aura surrounding him and soon the others begins to slowly smile in unison.

"Yeah, let's do it Matoi, lead us to victory Red one!" Akito exclaims as a look of disgust sweeps over Matsuri's face and is thinking " Kami, please don't let it become what I think it's going to become…." "People's lives are the Earth's future!" Matoi yells. "Here we go, thanks Kami…." Matsuri thought as Akito chimes in "Blazing rescue spirit!" Kazama yells "Kyukyu Sentai!" Fuuraya yells "Go!" Matsuri reluctantly joins in with "Go!" then all of them at once with their fists pointed into the air as they yell "V!" Then Matoi turns to the tower and shoots out his hand towards the tower and yells "Tomorrow, we mobilize!" Matsuri then looks at her brother and sees a confident smile on his face and she smiles a little and thinks to herself "I hate that we're being called 'Gogo V' but if it means that my brother is the one leading us with his confidence, then I guess it'll be worth putting up with….Kami? Please watch over us and help us get out of this world as soon as possible."

**Chapter 2: End**

**Well that does it for that chapter, it wasn't as long as the last chapter and I apologize for not throwing in any fighting scenes, that's going to be in the later chapters I assure you and once again I'd like to hear what you guys think and what I need to improve on since I'm an amateur writer here and so yeah just leave your comments and reviews and I shall read them, it's been a long night and I need to sleep so yeah and thank you guys so much for reading this, wait for the next chapter, LIKE A BOSS and pose like a Power Ranger, LIKE A BOSS, and high fives all around, thank you dudes and dudetes, and I'll write for all of you, LATER! KEEP CALM AND GO-ON!**


End file.
